Glamurocito
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Argentina dejó su hijo a cargo de sus primos Uruguay y Paraguay para que lo cuidaran. Ellos se dieron cuenta que el pequeño necesitaba una novia y cambio de estilo según el uruguayo. Daniel llamó por teléfono a todas las latinas para la conquista.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenece. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad. Península de Guajira pertenece a AwesoMegami y a MikuShiiiChan.

**Advertencias: **Muchos brillos y glamour, Carlitos un rompe corazones.

**Datos:** Uso a las centroamericanas y a una islita… les dejos los nombres.

Islas Malvinas: Victoria Alcorta.

Puerto Rico: Blanca Ruíz.

Nicaragua: Ana Camila Herrera Sarmiento.

Costa Rica: Fernanda Vázquez de Coronado.

.

* * *

**Glamurocito.**

Martín estaba frente a la casa de su primo paraguayo tomando la mano de Carlitos hasta que los dejaron pasar. Sonrió al ver que su otro primo uruguayo yacía de visita.

―No tengo problemas en cuidarlo. ¿Será mucho tiempo? ―preguntó Daniel después de que Martín le pidiera el favor.

―Solo hasta la noche. Manu y yo tenemos muchos papeleos como para cuidarlo.

― ¿Seguro que es eso? ―la pregunta con toque de doble sentido provenía de Sebastián.

―Sí, es eso. ―no mintió. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer como para dejar al pequeño dando vueltas por ahí sin saber qué cosas estaba haciendo y podría ser peligroso. Después de darle vueltas al asunto de cuidarlo y ciertos extras sobre el rubiecito, se fue sin antes despedirse de él.

Daniel bajó a la altura de Carlitos a preguntarle: ― ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Jugar? ¿Tomar mate o tereré?

―…Mate. ―contestó sin expresión mientras Daniel le sonreía diciéndole que vaya a acompañar a su primo tío uruguayo sentado en el sillón tomando un mate.

― ¿Querés? Por mientras que Dani te lo esté preparando. ―le ofreció.

―No…lo esperaré.

Y quedaron en silencio.

Sebastián se dio cuenta que no era tan conversador con otras personas. Acomodó el puente de sus lentes observando con suma atención y sacando la conclusión que el rubiecito no estaba cómodo, simplemente porque miraba los rincones de la casa. ¿Qué podría preguntarle?

― ¿Y tu oveja con el nombre extraño?

―Se quedó en la isla. Mi papá me dijo que no la trajera.

Y eso fue todo. Serio al igual que la _mamá_, eh. Al principio pensaba que era igual a Martín…quizás en ciertos aspectos.

Alzó la vista encontrándose con el paraguayo entregándole el recipiente de mate al isleño. Daniel se sentó al otro costado.

― ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ―preguntó nuevamente a ver si podría iniciar una conversación que durara por lo menos diez segundos.

―…Salir con mi mamá… ―dio un sorbo a la bombilla― Pescar…estar en la nieve…

― ¿Todo lo campestre?

―Sí.

Y eso fue todo, otra vez.

Paraguay y Uruguay se miraron preguntándose como lo haría para hacerlo conversar y conocer al hijo de su primo Argentina. El rubio mayor se fijó en la pared de al frente buscando ideas, buenas ideas para hacerlo más sociable. Sus brillos se iluminaron más al tener la idea.

―Oye Carlitos, ¿tenés novia? ―era la gran idea, primero saber si tenía, y si no, que obviamente lo era, le haría buscar una.

― ¿Eh? ―giró a verle desentendido― N-No…no tengo.

― ¿No crees que sea muy pequeño para tener novia? ―dijo Daniel un poquito molesto y divertido a la vez.

Como respuesta, Sebastián surcó los labios y se levantó.

―Carlitos, no te movés de acá. Tus primos tíos van a conversar, ¿bien? ―dijo sin preguntarle a Daniel si quería conversar o no, simplemente los dos primos fueron a la cocina a conversar― Nuestro sobrino primo es poco sociable.

―Me di cuenta, pero es así. No podemos hacerle cambiar de actitud.

―O tal vez sí ―cerró los ojos probando por última vez su mate dejándolo sobre la mesa―. Es nuestra familia después de todo. ¿Qué pensás?

―Uhm ―se asomó a ver al pequeño siguiendo sentado en el sillón para luego volver a mirar a su primo―. Un empujito para que sociabilice no es malo. ¿Pero le quieres conseguir novia?

―No conseguir novia como novia. Es para que tenga más confianza. Recordá cuando lo conocimos.

―Bien, creo que estoy comprendiendo tu punto ―surcó los labios―. ¿Cómo lo haremos?

―Tengo pensando cambiarle esa ropa campestre por algo más glamuroso, a la moda.

― ¿Y después?

―Llevarlo de paseo en busca de algunos corazones. ¿Qué decis?

―Le ayudaré en lindos piropos.

―Ahora vayamos a cambiarle el look ―dijo el uruguayo enmarcando una sonrisa de lado, nadie mejor que él cuando se trataba de moda. Los dos llegaron a la sala, el rubio se agachó para mirar a Tierra del Fuego quien se había tomado todo el mate―. ¿Querés salir a dar una vuelta?

― ¿Adónde? ―se interesó, pues estar encerrado en una casa que no conocía no era muy divertido.

―Al parque, a donde vos quieras.

―Bien.

Carlitos bajó del sofá y Sebastián le tomó la mano.

―Dani, necesito que llames a todas las latinas países.

― ¿Para qué? Oh, eso. Claro ―sonrió a gusto comprendiendo a que se refería―. ¿Eso incluye a Victoria?

―Eh…sí. ―al principio lo dudó, posteriormente dejaron al paraguayo llamando a cada país e isla femenina saliendo de la casa a comprar ropa para el isleño.

― ¿María? Hola, soy Daniel…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En dos horas, en dos horas Sebastián recorrió cada tienda de niños lleno de brillitos buscando con sus glamurosos ojos marrones ropa con buen estilo, que muestre lo ordenado y tierno de su sobrino-primo. En ningún momento le soltó la mano, con suerte en el vestidor. A Carlitos no le agradaba cambiarse de ropa ¡estaba bien con lo que tenía! Reclamó, pero el primo de su _papá_ dejó en claro que no le gustaba que lo contradigan. Ahora se preguntaba por qué le perseguían unos extraños brillos al uruguayo o él estaba loco.

Para empeorar las cosas para el argentino-chileno, Uruguay insistió en ir a una peluquería. El pequeño le rogó abrazando sus piernas pidiendo que no le cortara el cabello, le agradaba como estaba, desordenado. Sebastián miró la peluquería luego al pequeño. Suspiró diciéndole que no sería mucho, ni siquiera se notaría, o un simple peinado. Aceptó nervioso a entrar.

Corte, corte, corte. En las puntas.

¡Era horrible! ¡Su lindo cabello! De todas formas no era tanta la diferencia, solo un peinado más ordenado parecido al de su _mamá_, y su rizo sin ser tocado o la joven practicante en estilismo lo lamentaría.

Posteriormente volvieron a recorrer la última tienda y justamente esta vez encontraron lo indicado.

Salieron caminando por el centro comercial con la intención de regresar…

Su celular glamuroso sonó.

― ¿Qué sucede Daniel? ¿En el parque? Oh, bien. Estaremos ahí. Nos vemos. ―cortó con su mano libre ya que la otra era sostenida para no perder al isleño, por cierto, él vestía con su ropa nueva. No le gustaba para nada.

En ese momento, unas jóvenes adolescentes se abalanzaron sobre Sebastián, todas enamoradas con solo ver su estilo y lo bello, guapo, alto y glamuroso que era. Chillaban en decir que lo amaban, es amor a primera vista e infinidades de tonterías semejantes.

― ¡Hey, paren! ¡Paren, paren! ¡Lindos sus cumplidos pero tengo a un niño! ―exclamó de lo apretado que estaba y más preocupado del rubiecito familiar quien sabe si se le soltó… ¡Ni pensar en eso! Luego, las chicas se alejaron― ¿Eh? ―al notar el volver a respirar, enseguida bajó la mirada a su mano. Qué alivio, estaba ahí.

―Que niño más lindo.

―Es igual al padre.

¿Padre? Aun no se encontraba preparado para eso, incluso recordó una mención acerca de eso por parte de Luciano, bueno, fue solo una vez por suerte. Por ahora no, por ahora…no.

―No…no soy el padre. Es mi pequeño sobrino-primo.

―Aww~. ―suspiraron todas.

―Perdón chicas, pero ahora debo irme. Tengo que regresar. ―le sonrió amablemente matando una, dos, tres, cuatro y más chicas, literalmente, abriendo el paso para que los dos rubios se fueran.

―A mi papá también le sucede eso con las mujeres, y mamá se pone a armar una escena de celos.

―Manuel eh. No me extraña. ―dijo divertido solo al imaginarse a esos dos discutiendo y armando una escena de celos.

En el parque yacía Paraguay esperándolos sonriendo de lado, se sorprendió el gran cambio que le hizo su primo al pequeño.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó.

―Fleto. ―realmente se sentía así.

―Creo esa palabra proviene de Manuel ―pensaba cómo el chileno le enseñó esa clase de palabras…ni hablar del argentino―. ¿Y ahora? ―preguntó a Sebastián.

―Esperá un momento ¿sí? ―le dijo al rubiecito quien acertó― Vení aquí. ―posteriormente ambos se dieron vuelta donde el uruguayo abrazó a su primo por el cuello ideando unas ideas para la acción.

Tierra del Fuego no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hablaban, únicamente deseaba quitarse esa ropa, esperaba que su _mamá_ no apareciera y lo viera vestido así. Intentó hacer oídos a esos primos de que conversaban, a lo que solo escuchó "Ujum, ujum, ujum, ¿ah?" por parte de Daniel. Luego regresaron y ambos bajaron a su altura.

―Haremos a que tengas una cita. ―le comunicó el uruguayo.

―No quiero una cita.

―No lo hacemos para que tengas novias, pero si resulta, sería un gran logro. ―continuó el paraguayo.

―Solo te haremos…sociabilizar con la gente. Te ayudaremos.

―Apuesto que Martín estaría orgulloso de esto.

―Nosotros te daremos buenos consejos desde atrás para conquistar. ―finalizó el rubio haciendo una seña de paz y amor, sonriéndole.

Ambos países le sonrieron para darle confianza. ¿Qué era esto? No quería tener novia, no por el momento. Pero algo lo hizo darle ánimos, su _papá_ estaría orgulloso, ¿y _mamá_? Uhm…también, siempre le había dicho que cuando sea más grande quería que trajera una novia y no otra cosa semejante. Lo último no lo entendió muy bien. Respiró profundamente para el gran paso de su vida.

Paraguay le cogió la mano mientras buscaba a la primera latina. Lo bueno de todo esto era separarlas ya que unas que otras se odiaban y comenzarían a pelearse.

La primera era Itzel, quien miraba buscando a Daniel preguntándose por qué diablo la llamó si no había llegado.

― ¿Tía Itzel? ―se preguntó desde lejos soltándose del castaño.

Acto seguido Sebastián le susurró unos cuantos datos para ir a ella. Carlitos tragó nervioso acercándose a la mexicana.

― ¿Uh? ¿Carlangas? ―de compartir todo su tiempo con su hermano Pedro, se le pegó el apodo.

―Em… ―bajó la cabeza desviando la mirada de un lugar a otro. No podía, era mucho para él― Qui-ero…ser…Quiero ser un gato… ―la joven alzó una ceja, si quería ser un gato que fuera donde Grecia o Inglaterra, ¿para qué querría saber ella eso?― para pasar…mis…mis siete vidas…con vos.

Pestañó un momento. ― ¡Ay por la virgencita, miren a mi sobrinito que ya es todo un galán! ― exclamó contenta tocándole las mejillas coloradas…le recordaba a cierto chileno.

Desde atrás, escondidos, miraban los primos.

Carlitos: 1 - Latinas: 0.

Luego de su gran logro corrió donde ellos.

La siguiente sería Costa Rica. Ambos estaban completamente seguros que sería otro puntaje para su sobrino-primo.

Nuevamente Sebastián le dijo unos piropos para que los dijera a la joven y que no se asustara por traer una pala. Ella estaba perdida buscando a Daniel.

Carlitos se acercó a ella…

― ¿Sucede algo? Ah, tú eres el hijito de Martín y Manuel ―dijo sonriente―. Hola mae.

_Linda_, pensó el chico. No era el momento para eso, quería terminar con esto y recibir halagos de su _papá_ y _mamá_.

Fernanda ladeó la cabeza viendo que él no respondía pegado mirándola sonrojado. Iba a decirle si se encontraba bien, pero él se adelantó.

―Li-Linda ―esa palabrita no fue dicha por el uruguayo, si no por el mismo para continuar con lo del uruguayo, pero antes volteó viendo a las dos naciones escondidos en unos matorrales. Sebastián se había comprado unos pompones para incentivarlo. Regresó la vista a la chica― ¿Sa-Sabes que es un suspiro?

―Em…supongo que no.

―Querer…y no poder estar contigo.

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó Sebastián desde los matorrales dando un nuevo triunfo. Daniel lo hizo callar o se daría cuenta que estaban "obligando" a conquistar a Tierra del Fuego.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó la costarriqueña levantando la mirada.

―Na-Nada. ―dijo enseguida.

―Uhm, bueno ―no le tomó más importancia―. Hey mae, ¿te gustaría ir a Costa Rica? Es pura vida.

―Em…su-supongo que…sí…tengo que hablar con mis papás. ―surcó suavemente los labios siendo acariciado en el caballo para luego irse.

Uruguay y Paraguay lo felicitaron.

Carlitos: 2 – Latinas: 0.

La próxima era Puerto Rico.

Volvieron a esconderse y nuevamente el señor brillitos le aconsejó.

El isleño se le acercó donde la puertorriqueña. Ella lo miró de reojo alzando una ceja.

― ¿Qué quieres niño? ―preguntó con indiferencia.

Su presencia no le agradó, pero tenía que hacerlo. Respiró profundamente y dijo: ― ¿Tenés un diccionario?

―No y para qué.

―Porque cuando…te vi me quedé sin palabras.

Se sintió extraña. Comenzó a procesar esas palabras, malinterpretándolas. Lo tomó en brazos no de una buena manera.

― ¿Buscas una palabra para describir que soy horrible?

―Eh…yo…no… ―estaba nervioso, ¿por qué se enojó? No le dijo nada malo.

― ¡Oh no! ―Uruguay se levantó todo asustado entre los matorrales lleno de hojas, pensando en que cosas le haría Blanca. En ese instante también salió Paraguay haciendo un saludo tonto con la mano.

Puerto Rico los vio. Asique ellos eran los encargados del mocoso. Fue hacia ellos con Carlitos del brazo de una manera brusca.

―Aquí tienes tu mocoso ―se lo entregó de un tirón. El pequeño se escondió rápidamente detrás de las piernas de Sebastián―. No puedo creerlo Daniel, creí que me habías llamado para una cita o algo así. Hmp. ―había puesto sus manos en sus caderas para luego dar media vuelta e irse.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza. ― ¿Le dijiste el piropo correcto? ―le preguntó al isleño el cual acertó todavía con miedo― No entiendo que pasó.

―A lo mejor lo entendió mal. ―dijo Daniel.

―Ya no importa. Sigamos, aún nos quedan chicas.

Carlitos: 2 – Latinas: 1.

Próxima, era la peor. Ambos deseaban que no le hiciera nada a su sobrino-primo, que se apiade por ser un niño.

Nicaragua.

Yacía de pie cruzada de brazos esperando supuestamente a Daniel, el cual nunca llegó. Sintió una presencia de alguien acercándose y mirándola.

Carlitos no le dio confianza en seguir el paso. O no era de su tipo o le daba miedo. Las piernas le temblaron, la vía demasiada ruda comparada con las demás, decidido iba retroceder donde en ese momento apareció Fernanda con una pala. Ella sonrió al verlo. Nicaragua volteó y chasqueó la lengua al mirarla, tenía que aparecer la mosquita muerta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó la nicaragüense a la otra chica.

―Estaba paseando. Hola de nuevo mae ―cuando le contestó, saludó otra vez a Tierra del Fuego―. ¿Y te dijo cosas lindas?

― ¿Qué?

―Es el hijo de Martín y de Manuel…

Desde las matas, Daniel le dijo a su primo que salieran ahora antes de que esas dos comenzaran una discusión, más por parte de Ana. Al final salió el paraguayo cogiendo en brazos al isleño, todo fue tan rápido como un rayo.

Carlitos: 2 – Latinas: 2.

―Empate. ―Uruguay se dio el gusto de anotar como iba las conquistas.

― ¿Quién sigue? ―preguntó el castaño.

―Victoria.

Con ella fue un punto más a favor. Pues lo recibió con una sonrisa más si era el hijo de Martín…aunque…le recordaba a Arthur…bueno, eso daba igual. Lo tomó en brazos y le besó la mejilla para soltarlo y regresar donde sus primos-tíos.

Ahora… ¿era necesario ir donde ella? ¡Era su tía, la más cercana de todas! ¡La hermana de su _mamá_! No podría piropearle. Si su _mamá_ lo supiera, lo mataría y lo dejaría castigado.

― ¿Qué sucede, no vas a ir? ―le preguntó el rubio.

―No…es tía Rapa…

―Es obvio, es la hermana de Manuel…es su tía. ―dijo Daniel.

―Entonces ella no.

―Voy a hablar con ella para que no me siga esperando. ―caminó hacia la isleña diciéndole cualquier cosa inventada lamentando la "cita", en eso, ella visualizó sin querer a Tierra del Fuego.

― ¡Ese es mi sobrino! ―exclamó sonriente corriendo a tomarlo en brazos― ¡Carlitos! ―y lo tomó en brazos besándole la mejilla― ¡Iorana! ¿Qué hace con ustedes?

―Martín nos dejó a cargo. ―contestó el uruguayo.

― ¿Están paseando? ―preguntó dejando al isleño en el suelo.

―Eh…algo así. ―dijo el castaño forzando una sonrisa.

― ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

―Lo siento Tiare, pero…em… ―no sabía que decir. Miró a su primo buscando respuesta o si él diría algo y justamente lo hizo. Cogió la mano de Tierra del Fuego…

―Vos regresa a casa tranquila, los tres nos estamos divirtiendo mucho. ¡Adiós! ―y los tres se fueron corriendo dejando una nube de humo a su paso.

―…Raro. ―se dijo asimisma preguntándose si su sobrinito estaría bien al cuidado de ese par. Se encogió de hombros prefiriendo regresar a su casa…o darle a una visita a su hermano Manuel.

Siguiendo con los tres, se detuvieron agitados, recuperando el aire.

Carlitos: 2 – Latinas: 2.

Siguiente latina Venezuela.

No iría. No…aunque…ya se habían tomado cariño.

Por suerte no se encontraba, ¿Qué pasó? Se preguntó Paraguay. María debería estar ahí esperándolo.

Bien…siguieron con el otro país femenino que supuestamente era la última, Colombia.

Esta vez Daniel nuevamente le dijo cosas mucho mejores que las de su primo sin que él supiera.

Tierra del Fuego dio sus primeros cortos pasos mientras que atrás Sebastián seguía con sus pompones glamurosos incentivando al pequeño, donde Daniel reía bajo pensando que también debería sacar unos pompones, y lo hizo.

Algo detuvo el paso del rubiecito.

Estaba la colombiana junto con la venezolana y una niña que no conocía. María se alejó de ellas yendo a comprar una bebida.

_Una novia._ No quería una y menos adulta, quizás alguien de su tamaño. Sentía que esa niña era como él…

Tragó saliva, acercándose a ella.

― ¿Qué está haciendo? Va a esa niña. ―murmuró el rubio a su primo.

―Debería ir donde Catalina o María…pero… ¿Qué hace esa niña con ellas?

―Tal vez es alguna hermana de Coco…de Vene lo dudo.

Miraron con atención a su sobrino-primo.

Mientras tanto con Catalina quien yacía sentada en una banca mirando a la extraña niña, logró ver a isla aproximándose. Levantó una ceja desentendida por qué estaba en este lugar. Miró a todas partes, ni Manuel ni Martín estaban por ahí. Lo más raro fue que se iba acercando a la pequeña castaña quien se volteó.

―Ho-Hola. ―saludó tímidamente Carlitos.

―Hola. ―saludó ella.

Colombia dibujó una leve sonrisa imaginando de qué se trataba y como era bien astuta, vio a los primos sudamericanos escondidos en los arbustos. Quizás era el momento de relacionar a su hija con el hijo de Chile y Argentina. Sí, esa pequeña era su hija.

―Em… ―¿ahora qué? No usaría las frases de Daniel a pesar de ser lindas para ella. Quería hacerlo por su cuenta, sin embargo no se le ocurría absolutamente nada…, de acuerdo, usaría la de su tío-primo.

Catalina rió bajo por el sonrojo del rubiecito.

―Me… ―no era bueno tartamudear, debía decirlo recorrido. Exhalo e inhalo tranquilizándose― Me gustaría ser tu sombra para estar todo el día a tu lado.

Desde los arbustos…

―Se lo dijo a ella… ―dijo Sebastián sin creerlo.

―Tengo serias sospechas que se va a parecer a Martín cuando sea más grande. ―Daniel hasta lo meditó, lamentándose un poco por ese niño al ser igual que su padre.

Regresando…

Eso fue…relajante, haciendo bajar sus hombros y borrar el sonrojo.

En eso llegaba Venezuela con un refresco reconociendo a Tierra del Fuego. Le preguntó a Colombia que hacían esos dos platicando.

―Shh, déjalos. Solo mira. ―le dijo la colombiana para que observara a los infantes. María alzó una ceja estando de pie con una mano en la cintura.

La pequeña castaña pestañó desentendida, tratando de entender que había sido eso viniendo de la nada después de un saludo. Surcó los labios.

Tenía los ojos lindos, como dos esmeraldas que resaltaban tiernamente su rostro y cabello adornado con una pañoleta al igual que Catalina.

―Que lindo. ―al fin pronunció dándole como respuesta de su agradecimiento con un beso en la mejilla.

Desde los matorrales…

― ¡Lo beso! ―exclamaron ambos.

Regresando…

Mudo. Sin habla. Sin nada. Únicamente ese beso infantil para él fue eterno. ¡Era su primer beso! En la mejilla pero un beso al fin y al cabo con alguien de su estatura.

Le tensó el cuerpo. Dio media vuelta para regresar apenas moviendo las piernas.

Los primos salieron del escondite, donde Sebastián lo tomó en brazos. Saludaron desde lejos a las dos naciones femeninas y a la niña que no sabían quién era para luego irse.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―se preguntó María.

―No lo sé muy bien, pero esos dos tienen que ver en esto. ―respondió Catalina levantándose.

― ¿Y qué hacía ese niño aquí frente a Mariana?

―Menos sé eso, pero fue lindo que se conocieran.

― ¿Quién era mamá? ―la pequeña ojiverde le tomó la mano.

―Es el hijo de unos amigos, algún día los conocerás.

― ¿Y yo no cuento para darle autorización? ―dijo ofendida la venezolana.

―Eres un padre irresponsable ―respondió enseguida adelantando el paso con la pequeña Mariana―. Hey María… ¿No te gustaría tener a Carlitos como yerno?

― ¿Q-Qué?

―Es una broma, pero no estaría mal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche.

Manuel y Martín llegaron a llevarse a su hijo a casa. Cuando lo vieron vestido con glamour, a Manuel se le salió el alma.

― ¡Ya me lo hicieron fleto como ustedes!

―Que groso te ves hijo mío.

…se notaba las diferencias de opiniones de los dos padres hacia Carlitos.

Manuel le desordenó el cabello para que pareciera más hombrecito, no quería tener un hijo así…no…no. De todas formas agradecieron por cuidarlo, para luego irse al coche del chileno.

― ¡Che, yo quería manejar! ―alegó Martín en el asiento del copiloto. Manuel hizo oídos sordos manteniendo la mirada al volante.

―Che, ma ―llamó el isleño desde atrás―…yo…conocí a una niña.

― ¿Eh? ―enseguida el argentino volteó, ¿su nene encontró novia tan temprano?― ¿Hoy?

―Sí…bueno…mis tíos me ayudaron un poco… ¿ustedes la conocen? ―estaba interesado.

―Si me das alguna descripción, creo que sí. Dale, contále a tu padre.

Manuel colocó oídos. _Hijo de tigre_, pensó.

―Lo único que sé…que estaba junto con tía Coco y tía Vene.

―Uhm… ¿era de tu porte? ―preguntó haciendo memoria donde el isleño acertó― ¿sabes su nombre?

―No…

―Manu, ¿vos sabes si esas dos tienen una hermana chiquita o algo así?

―Que yo sepa, no. ―respondió simplemente.

―Pero… ―continuó el pequeño― me besó en la mejilla.

― ¡Wow! ¡Manu! ¡Tenemos que hablar luego con esas dos flacas! ―Argentina estaba ilusionado con el primer amor de su hijo, a lo que Chile acertó con gusto.

Tierra del Fuego surcó los labios, haciéndose la pregunta de quién era esa niña. Estaba seguro que la volvería a ver.

_Salió igual al padre, _como dijo Daniel.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Chan! ¿Les gustó? ¡A mí sí! Los primos son geniales, los amo, sobre todo a Daniel. Por alguna extraña razón, si Carlitos llegase a crecer, sería igualito a Martín, coqueteando pero de una formas más conservadora (Cuando tenga la tablet dibujaré a ambos en etapa adolescente x3) Hace semanas pensaba en hacerle una parejita a Carlitos, hasta que unas chicas comenzaron a crear el nuevo personaje, el cual me enamoré. Les dejo una pequeña ficha.

•**Península de la Guajira****: ****Mariana de la Trinidad Miranda Gómez.**

Es de cabello castaño y largo. Ojos verdes. Usa una pañoleta en el cabello. Es casi de la misma edad de apariencia que Carlitos. Eso por mientras, aún falta ciertos detalles.

La Guajira es la más septentrional de las penínsulas sudamericanas, situada entre el extremo nororiental de Colombia y el extremo noroccidental de Venezuela.

Hasta finales del siglo XIX estaba parcialmente bajo soberanía de María, pero por el tratado Michelena-Pombo pasó a Catalina, ratificándose posteriormente por el Tratado de Límites de 1941.

El padre –irresponsable– es María y la mamá Catalina.

.

**¿Review's?**


End file.
